Grace Leon
Grace Leon is an agent of the Department of Floaters. She is written by Astral Void. Appearance Grace is 5'9" in height. Her hair style and colour changes constantly — partially due to her stash of hair dye, and partially due to a machine she invented that was supposed to create holograms, but instead changes the colour of anything it zaps. Depending on what it's zapping, it also changes the style (hair) or fabric (furniture) or substance (doors). She's quite attractive, has brown eyes, and looks like a female Connor Temple. Personality Grace is friendly and reasonable. She isn't a violent person; she hates carnage and tries hard to avoid any conflicts, though she adapts to things easily. She can't stand killing and isn't a fighter, though she isn't totally defenceless — while she has built a number of weapons (some of which even work), none are lethal and all are designed to incapacitate. While she is terrible at shooting things, she doesn't always miss. Despite her hatred of fighting, she enjoyed hunting creatures and going on adventures, which is why she transferred to Floaters. Grace is logical, sensible and quite a good liar, which stems from a childhood of rescuing her brother from his crazy ideas. Grace's true strength is in her skill with technology, which has led to the creation of a number of interesting devices. She enjoys nothing more than working on a device, and can usually be found in her RC, working on something. Agent History Grace originated from a Primeval bad slash fic where Connor spent most of his time having sex with Stephen. Realising that the team would still need a tech expert, the author created 'Cameron Temple', Connor's female twin, who only appeared occasionally, and usually just to interact with her brother. Cameron suffered from a frightful lack of characterisation, existing only as a foil to Connor and her only features being her differences and her lust for Cutter. Eventually, the PPC stepped in and decided to recruit Cameron. She, after joining, changed her name to Grace Leon and joined DoSAT as a Technician. While she enjoyed it, she missed hunting monsters and the often-stressful work environment led her to apply for a transfer to Floaters. She is beginning to strongly regret this. Recently, it has become apparent that someone is sabotaging her devices for some reason. She doesn't seem to know why or who, and the subject distresses her quite a bit. Mission Logs Home: The Aether Partnered with Ally Malet * 'Say Hello, Wave Goodbye' (Watership Down) * 'Every You, Every Me' (Dragonriders of Pern) * 'Creator' (NCIS: Los Angeles) * Appears in the Halloween Co-Write. * 'Planes, Guns, Clones, and Other Usual PPC Stuff' ** Grace recruits Ally for a little trip to DoSAT and, after meeting Sergio Turbo and Corolla, things get... very strange. MSTs * 'I Bet You They Won't Play This Song On The Radio' (original fiction) * 'You Only Tell Me You Love Me When You're Drunk' (original fiction) * 'Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued' (original fiction) * 'Strobe' (original fiction) * 'Reparations (Midnight Calliope)' (original fiction, with Valerie Christaki) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Badfic Characters